Devenir ta poupée
by Gravity of hearts
Summary: C'est lorsqu'il nous quitte... que nous prenons conscience de notre amour pour lui.


**Re OS écrit le 24 Décembre 2008**

**Bon Ok il a séjourné un bon moment sur l'ancien PC ^^'**

**Les Persos sont toujours a SQ**

* * *

**Devenir ta poupée.**

Une poupée, sans vie, sans âme, sans émotions. Un sourire sans profondeur, sans réelle joie, factice. Un regard lointain, sans éclat. Voilà ce qu'apportait la mort. Elle faisait de l'être le plus dynamique, insaisissable, un simple poupée muette. Une poupée immobile au cheveux rouges, a la peau de porcelaine, oui, voilà, une poupée en porcelaine. Au traits fins et délicats, un chef-d'œuvre de beauté.

La tête rejetée en arrière, quelques mèches devant les yeux, une main posée sur le ventre, l'autre ouvert vers le plafond, son ample chemise blanche sur les épaules découvrant sa peau d'une blancheur d'ivoire. Cette vue évoquait autant l'ange de pureté que l'ange déchu.

Tel la Vierge tenant le Christ après la descente de croix, le corps de cette ange reposer contre Elena. Ses longs cheveux blonds lâcher sur ses épaules, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de refouler, une main dans les cheveux de l'ange roux, l'autre contre elle, une faible sourire qu'elle n'arrivait pas a rendre réaliste, elle ressemblait vraiment à une Madone.

C'est ainsi qu'ils les trouvèrent au sous sols. Une scène inoubliable, pour chacun d'eux. Une vision surréaliste. Lorsqu'ils comprirent que l'ange les avaient quitter, un drôle de sentiments les envahie, ils venaient de perdre, un frère, un ami, un confident, un soutient...

La jolie blonde leur sourit faiblement, ne sachant quoi dire, elle avait froid. Ils étaient tous frigorifiés, aucuns ne bougea avant l'arrivée du Président. Lorsqu'ils entendirent ses pas se rapprocher, ils s'écartèrent.

Fidèle a lui même le beau blond entra, dévisageant un a un tous ces subalternes, alors qu'il allait rompre le silence, son regard le glace se posa sur le corps inerte de l'ange, son sang se glaça. Il tenta faiblement de respirer calmement. Sans un mot, il ne rapprocha de lui, son regard détaillant ce visage qu'il connaissait si bien, espérant peut être malgré lui qu'il se redresse et lui sourit...

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune femme, elle semblait si fragile. Toujours en silence, elle lui tendit lentement une feuille de papier pliées. Du bout des doigts, il la prit. Il passa doucement sa main sur le visage de cette poupée au cheveux écarlate pour lui fermer les yeux, effleurant par la même occasion sa peau glacée.

Son regard redevint froid et impénétrable, il se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui du Wutein, ce dernier comprit le message, sans un mot, le beau Président quitta la pièce, emportant avec lui, ce froid pénétrant, qui semblait vouloir l'étouffer.

Une fois seul face au feu qui ne lui procurait aucune chaleur, il déplia la feuille de papier...

_Pardonnes-moi. Pardonnes-moi d'avoir était si prétentieux._

_Je voulais devenir celui à qui tu racontes tes peurs et tes cauchemars au beau milieu de la nuit._

_Celui à qui tu montres ta peine, ta joie..._

_Celui à qui tu donnes ton amour..._

_Pardonnes-moi d'être si lâche. _

_Moi qui n'aspirai qu'a devenir ta poupée, je devient celle de la Mort._

Ses jambes avaient lâchées. Lui l'inébranlable Président de le Shinra compagnie, était a genoux devant l'âtre. Il n'arrivait pas à assimiler ces mots. Le rire de l'ange lui revint, ainsi que son sourire... Plus jamais il ne le révérait...? Une puissante douleur lui comprimer le cœur, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ne savait comment réagir... Comment réagir devant la Mort...

Il se releva lentement, comme si tous ses os lui faisaient mal, pour se laissait tomber dans son fauteuil. Sans vraiment voir ce qu'il faisait, il prit un morceau de papier y inscrit quelques mots et quitta son bureau après avoir jeté ces six lignes au feu...

Il savait ou Tseng avait déposer le corps. Peut-être parce qu'il était sous ses ordres ou peut être que l'ange lui même le guider... Une fois la-bas, il s'approcha sans un bruit de lui. Il ne tremblait plus, il n'avait plus froid, il voulait juste être un moment près de lui. Juste un peu...

L'ange reposait sur une long table, comme sur un hôtel sur lequel on honorait les Dieux. Le beau blond s'agenouilla a ses côtés, lorsqu'il lui prit la main, il ne pu retenir d'avantage ses larmes, elles roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues, tombant sur le sol sans bruit...

Il ne pouvait détacher son regard des doux traits de l'ange, lui qui l'avait tant exaspéré par la passè, lui évoquer maintenant tant de sentiments inconnus pour lui... Il avait tant de chose à lui dire, des mots dont il ignorait le sens mais qui voulait franchir ses lèvres...

Lentement, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose, il se pencha vers lui, caressa son visage glacè, ses larmes n'en finissaient plus de couler. Comme si toute la souffrance qu'il avait endurer depuis son plus jeune age ressurgissait ici... Ses grands yeux de glaces exprimaient un douloureuse tendresse, son regard se posa sur les lèvres pales de l'ange... Sans en avoir vraiment conscience, il se pencha...

Ce fut dans ce silence sans fond que l'ange reçut les lèvres chaudes de celui qui possédait son cœur sur les siennes. Le beau blond se redressa et ferma les yeux. Il se sentait libéré... Comme si les lèvres glacées de l'ange l'avait soulager du lourd fardeau qu'il portait. Il soupira doucement et prit la main de l'ange roux dans la sienne pour la porter à ses lèvres.

Il se détourna après avoir mis un petit bout de papier entre les doigts du l'ange, il quitta la pièce sans un regard, les joues humides de larmes... Il venait de faire ces adieux à son ange.

S'il s'était retourné, il aurait vu l'unique larme que l'ange versa alors que ces doigts se refermaient sur les quelques mots qu'il avait attendue toutes sa vie...

_Pardonnes-moi d'avoir était aussi aveugle._

_Toi qui n'aspirait qu'a devenir ma poupée..._

_Tu as fait de moi la tienne..._

_Pour toujours._

_

* * *

_

**Et oui encore un dans le même genre ^^'**

**On va dire que les fêtes ne m'inspirent pas dans le bon sens XD**

**Ou alors c'est simplement ce couple !**

**Review?**

**Nema.**


End file.
